Slayer book one: independence
by prettylilemerald456
Summary: The unforgiving world of Lin has fallen into war yet again. With the iron supply running low, the Seven nation alliance starts to demand from the faction, knonw as the blitzkriegs, more iron than they are willing to give up. when they refuse, occupation by SNA coalition forces spark a war for independence from the alliance.


Long ago, before the stars shone, and the birds chirped, there were the angels and the demons. Born out of the void of reality, they were separated, realms apart. When they came to know each other, there was peace at first. But, as anything that exists, nothing will last forever. And so it would be told that the angels and the demons would ravage time and space with their hatred for each other. Neither side was fighting for the light or the dark, only for the other's destruction. The war was raging on, with no end in sight. Not yet, at least.

The demons decided to create a realm to cushion theirs' from the fighting. The race was known as the "endinians", meaning "the end race" in demon. The angels would come to learn of this after a thousand years, and would create the "humans", meaning "rivals" in ancient angelic. After another few thousand years of fighting, the angels and demons finally decided too much blood had been shed, too much damage had been done. The leaders met, and finally decided on a verdict.

Each side would forge their own sword for their respective race, the humans and the endinians. The swords would be placed in their realms, and after a thousand years, a champion for each race would be born. The champions would each be the only ones of their race who can wield the swords. They would lead their races into battle against each other. The loser would have their realm destroyed by the winner. This is the story of slayer, the story of the humans and the endinians.

* * *

The day was cool and breezy. Clouds floated lazily over the village many came to know as their home. It would seem peaceful from the outside. Farmers harvesting their crops before the snow came. Hunters foraging for their families. However, peace is not what has found this place. At the main gate, three generals have come to gather up troops for the ongoing war. The rebel faction who call themselves "the blitzkriegs" were warring for independence from their alliance. Soldiers were needed for the cause. Most went willingly, running bravely into the fray. There were also those who would miss their home and family. One such was saying a tearful goodbye.

"Take care. Make sure you come home on your own legs and not in a box." His three month pregnant wife said, trying to hold back her tears to be strong. The son was silent. He stared up at his father.

"I'll miss you, father." The fourteen year old spoke through his tears. He knew that he would have to care for his mother, and in time, his baby sister. The father looked down at his son, armor gleaming in the sunlight.

"Blue, I'm counting on you to take care of your mother, and eventually, your baby sister." He told his son. He hugged his son one last time before turning around and walking off to join the rest of the troops marching out of the village. His mother cupped her hand over her mouth as she cried even harder. She dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Blue put his arms around her. She hugged him back tightly.

The world felt like it was coming to a halt, and all the weight of it was being pushed on them. The son felt like a part of him was leaving. Blue, the name his father gave him, he felt like that was the only thing left for him. Tears welled up in his green eyes. All the responsibility was on him now. Growing up fast would be a challenge for him. He didn't want to have to grow up, though. He looked up and saw his dog, skye, running at him. She stopped when she was the tears running down his face. She nuzzled his hand, and put it over her neck. This would be hard on all of them.

* * *

 **Three months later**

The fresh snow crunched under blue's worn leather boots. The crisp air fogging his and skye's breath. Skye suddenly stopped, and sniffed the air, picking up the scent of prey. Seeing this, blue stopped, and held still. Skye fixated her gaze on a medium-sized rabbit, one that would keep blue and his mother fed for another few days. Blue pulled an arrow out of his quiver, and drew his bow back. He held his breath, aimed, and let it go. The arrow embedded itself in the rabbit's side, making it squeak in pain, before finally breathing its last. Skye retrieved their prey, and dropped it in front of blue. He smiled at her, and pulled the arrow out of the poor rabbit's ribs. He tied the rabbit's hind legs up with a bit of rope, and slung it over his shoulder.

Blue started on his trek to his hut he stayed in on long hunting trips. It was a small hut, only a square meters of space with a counter, bed and fireplace. It was built by blue out of oak and spruce wood, both of which are common in the northern areas of the continent he lived on known as West Lin. The inside of the tiny cabin was insulated with wool and lined with birch wood. The small bed in the cabin was a simple cot made of animal hides with a wool blanket to keep him warm. Outside of the cabin, there was a stone firepit with a built in cooking spit. He kept his home away from home well-maintained over the past three months.

He finally arrived at the hut, and tied the rabbit on a branch hanging near the door. He came inside and put his bow down. He cleaned off the arrow, and slid it back into his quiver. He gazed at his father's diamond sword he mounted over the fireplace. He didn't stay for very long, however. There wasn't much food at his house, and his mother has been very hungry for a few days. He knew this wasn't healthy for her or the baby inside her. He walked back outside, and untied the rabbit. He and skye started walking back home.

He finally arrived at his home, the familiar cobblestone and oak houses filling him with a sense of happiness that he lived here. As he walked along the gravel pathways, everyone greeted him, saying "hello" or "hi". He smiled back at them. He finally reached his house. The wooden plank above his door reading "house of clan sword-fall". He and skye walked inside, his mother was sitting in a chair. She looked up at him, bags under her tired eyes.

"Blue, you're home!" she coughed. A few drops of blood coming from her mouth. The color from blue's face drained almost instantly when he saw the blood on her dress from all the coughing.

"Mother! why are you coughing up blood?!" Blue panicked, making skye bark. "Shhh!"

"I'm okay. I just need some food." She told blue, weakness easily heard in her voice.

"No, you are not okay. I'll cook some rabbit stew for you, right now. You're sick, and that isn't good for the baby inside you." Blue replied. His mother was obviously sick. She was pale, and had a fever.

Blue went out back, and pulled a few carrots and potatoes out of the ground, and hurried inside. He skinned the rabbit, and hung it over the fire in the fireplace to let it cook. He took a pot outside to the well, and had to bash the ice in to get to the water. He could see where others had to do the same. He ran back to his house, and lit the coal under the furnace. He put the pot on top of the furnace, and pulled a cutting board from the cupboard above. He grabbed one of the few knives they owned and quickly chopped the carrots and plopped them into the steaming water. He looked over at his mother who was now petting skye. He smiled a little bit at her.

He saw the rabbit was now slightly charred, and took it down from the fireplace. He pulled the meat off of the bones, and threw the scraps for skye to eat. He cut the meat into smaller pieces, and put them in the pot. He stirred it around for a few seconds before adding a bit of spice to it. After a few minutes of stirring it some more, he took it off the furnace. He grabbed two bowls out of the cupboard as well as a ladle. Once he got the stew into both bowls, he took on to his mother who gave him a grateful smile. She took small bites, and chewed slowly.

"After I finish eating, I'm going to go to fort iron and get you some medicine." blue told his sick mother. She looked up at him.

"What will you trade them for it? They need the medicine for the soldiers too, blue." She replied weakly. Blue looked up at her. He hadn't thought of that.

"I have a few iron ingots at my hut, I could trade that." He explained. His mother sighed. She continued eating her stew.

Blue finally finished his bowl of stew. He put his leather armor back on, hesitating when he was putting his boots on. He looked over at his mother worriedly. He couldn't stop now, though. Every moment she went without medicine was a moment closer to death. He walked over to the door, and stopped, looking at his mother one last time.

"Be safe, blue. Please come back." She asked him. She had a short coughing fit, spraying more blood about.

"I will. Don't worry, Skye'll keep you safe." He answered, giving her one last smile before he left.

Blue made it halfway to fort iron, before stormclouds started to build. He had to search for his hut in the gale-force winds. The snow flying in his face severely reduced his field of view to a few feet in front of him. He finally found the small wooden shelter. He flung the door open, unwelcome snow blowing inside. He got under his covers and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Blue woke up. His first thought was of his mother and how she was. He decided he would go back home to check up on her. His hopes of seeing her were dashed when he came outside to the clearing in front of his hut. He saw smoke on the horizon in the direction of his home. The sound of explosions only furthered his assumptions. His village was being raided.

He dashed back inside to get a weapon. His eyes first fell on his father's sword. He grabbed it off the mount, as well as the scabbard for it. He ran out of the hut, sword in hand, adrenaline in his veins. All he could think of was defending his family. Another explosion cracked through the air.

He was almost on his village when he heard the voices of the invaders. He saw the diamond-clad soldiers, setting TNT charges, standing back and detonating them. They weren't here for resources or occupation, they were here for causing the destruction of territory. Then he saw it. His mother tried to run, but fell flat. She saw blue, and shouted at him.

"BLUE! RUN!" she yelled. Her attacker glanced over at blue, giving him a smile, as if he would be the next one to go.

He slowly advanced on her, laughing. His bloody sword about to claim another soul. Blue saw it drive forward, tearing through her abdomen. A small splatter of blood and amniotic fluid sprayed onto the snow, making her look down at her mortal wound. The attacker was smiling viciously. Blue's heart stopped. Everything was muffled. His mind went blank except for a single thought; kill the attackers, no survivors. He didn't know what was happening, other than he was running straight at the soldier who just killed his mother.

He used his built up momentum to force the sword through his iron armor, and into his chest. Blue's eyes were nothing but black holes full of rage and hatred. The soldier's dying screams were only muffles to blue's ears. The other soldiers having heard this, ran to where the scream came from. They came to see blue pulling his sword out of the dead soldier. He walked over to his mother's corpse and pulled out the iron sword. He ran at one of them.

The soldier blocked his first swing with the iron sword, but blue followed with a jab of the diamond, piercing his armor. He twirled around and slashed open the neck of the soldier attacking from behind him. He kicked the sword out of the third, and parried the fourth one. Blue slashed across his face with the iron sword, and ran him through with the diamond one.

Blue was thrown to the side, dropping the iron sword. He let go of the diamond sword which was still in the chest of blue's latest kill. He jumped up, and tackled his attacker, making his sword fly out of his hand, landing only a few feet from them. Once blue had the soldier ponned, he punched him in the face multiple times. He looked over at the diamond sword, still stuck in the dead soldier's chest. He jumped up, and ran over to it, giving the soldier ample time to run and get his sword. They turned to face each other once they obtained their weapons. Blue, thinking fast, threw his sword like a knife at the soldier. Not having enough time to react, the sword stuck itself in his head. There was a sicken crack, then the soldier fell to the ground, dead.

Blue let out a sigh of relief, his head cleared now. He slowly walked over to his mother's body, the snow around her stained a brutal crimson red. He looked up to see the eviscerated corpse of his once-beloved dog skye. He started to cry, tears flowing down his face. He fell to his knees, slamming his fist to the ground.

"DAMMIT!" he screamed. "DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT! WHY DID THEY HAVE TO KILL YOU?!"

Blue sobbed uncontrollably now, his tears making small holes in the red snow. Everything was quiet, save for the wind howling in blue's ear. He finally collected his thoughts, and stood up, eyes still on his dead mother. He figured she shouldn't have to stay out here. A proper burial was in order for her. Blue shakily walked over to the remnants of his house. The charred frame looked like it was about to collapse. He looked around at the corpse of his once-home.

The painting of him, his mother, and his father was charred, and chipping. Blue's first hunting bow was snapped in two. The crib they were going to use for when his sister was born was nothing more than a pile of charred sticks. The weight of this tragedy was too much for him. He collapsed again, and fell onto his elbows, tears dripping to the burned floor. He looked over at the pot and pans that were thrown to the floor. Some were even bent, or punctured. His entire life had fallen before his eyes. He looked over at the shovel he was looking for. He wasn't surprised to find that the handle had been charred and broken as well.

It took even more effort for blue to collect himself this time. He decided he had no choice but to leave her there against his better judgement. He started walking back to his hut for supplies. The hike to fort iron would be brutal in this cold.

 **So, that was the prologue. Hope you enjoyed, if you did, let me know, if you have any criticism to make it better, comment that as well. No hate tho, if you don't like my story, then don't read it.**


End file.
